I'll Prove It
by Bhlue
Summary: Sanji challenges Zoro to see who Nami prefers the most among the two of them.. Now Zoro's off trying his hardest to suck up to Nami..or flirt, whichever.. Luffy notices Zoro's "unusual" behavior...getting jealous, perhaps?
1. Chapter 1 The Quiet Storm

**It's funny how ideas keep hitting you in the face.. heh.. This one I had to write, for it had been bothering my face for some time now..**

**One Piece belongs to, none other than... that guy over there..**

**Oda: "Yo.."**

* * *

CRACK!

Thunder clapped intrusively over a small ship just able enough to survive moderate amounts of natural disasters that the sea may withhold. A rather fierce storm decided to befall _Going Merry_ that night, but it was nothing this trusty ship couldn't handle.

True enough, it sailed uncomplaining despite the rough weather. With it, a voice barely echoed repeatedly throughout that night, savoring the mood that this particular storm was generating. This voice may seem familiar to you for I'm sure you've heard it countless times before; maybe even adored the sound of its handsomely low pitch.

"Uhhn!" It said.

"Uhhn!" It said again.

"Uhhn!" it said a third time.

The same sound repeated on and on, accompanying the heavy drops of water that the sky proudly unleashed. The effect made this panting swordsman relish the night even more. Though he rarely admitted it, Zoro enjoyed the feeling of being dramatically macho. The harsh way the rain seemed to splash on his muscles followed by the sweat he gained from every heave, altogether trickling down his beautifully-sculpted torso as he lifted the weights with much gusto—all of it seemed to tickle him pink.

This may not seem like much to a man such as himself but once he heard from their exceptional navigator that there was going to be a slightly violent tempest that night, he thought he just couldn't pass out the opportunity to train under the crude weather. To do so under such conditions made Zoro appear valiant and brave, according to his own silly reasoning, of course. Any girl who finds him adorable would chuckle at that remark.

The swordsman continued to train under that expected storm. CRAACK!! Thunder clapped again, a bit louder than the last one, he noticed. The rain continued to pour down, apparently not going easy on Zoro, who appears to enjoy its roughness anyway. He smiled a bit. It was not every night he gets to train under such an angry storm, so he decided to endure this one until it ends. Oh, jolly him. He was not going to waste it. But little did he know that someone, whom he, most likely, wouldn't want there, was approaching nearby.

"Oi!" A familiar voice bellowed from amidst the darkness—a familiarly, annoying voice in Zoro's case.

_No one's there._ He tried hard to convince himself, brushing off the faint smell of a cigarette as he continued to train.

"I said, Oi!" The voice repeated, obviously irritated that the man he was referring to didn't bother to reply.

Zoro's eye twitched. _Ignore it, and it'll go away._ He thought hard as he concentrated on the dumbbells he was lifting.

"Oi! Marimo-head!!" It shouted louder than before, seemingly wanting to catch the swordsman's attention.

_Just ignore—_CLANG! Zoro dropped the weights (which hit the floor hard) and grumbled in aggravation. "I give up," he grunted. "What do you want, Ero-cook?"

The chef choked out a "heh" as he walked towards the swordsman. His footsteps along with the numerous droplets of rain echoed on the wooden deck.

"Nami-san told me to check on you," he said calmly, almost unwillingly as he attempted to relight his smoke.

"Heh." Zoro smirked as he rearranged his weights. "You jealous? Eh, Ero-cook—? WHOA!!" A sturdy kick had just missed the swordsman's jaw by centimeters causing him to lose his balance. "You almost hit me!!" He scowled angrily as he regained his posture.

"Jealous, my ass!" Sanji snarled crossly, baring his teeth at the sneering swordsman. Suddenly, the storm didn't seem so fierce anymore.

"Ah. It looks like you are." Zoro snickered. "Heh... figures." He cannot help wearing a smug look, seeing the cook's irritated one.

As Sanji straightened his face, he slowly pointed a finger at the swordsman. "Why would I be jealous over such a simpleton?"

A vein pumped furiously at the back of Zoro's head. _Simpleton? Simpleton, he says?_ Zoro swiftly sat cross-legged on the deck, closing his eyes to channel his anger. His eyebrows were twitching.

Sanji watched the swordsman quietly as he puffed some smoke. "I've done nearly everything for Nami-san." He said, almost seriously. "There is no way in hell she would choose you over me. I've got no reason to be jealous over you, idiot."

"Whatever, Curly-brows. I know you can't stand the fact that she asked you to check on me." Zoro grinned confidently, as he stood up. "Isn't that proof enough that you _are_ jealous? Face it, Dartboard. Nami would rather choose me over you. Not that I care, anyway." Zoro turned his back and decided to head back to their hammocks and get some sleep, it's not like he'd still be pleased with the storm. Nope, not with _him _around.

"Prove it."

"Eh?" Zoro looked back. Sanji had stopped him by the shoulder.

"Prove that Nami-san prefers you better than me." The chef replied arrogantly, confident as he was.

"Heh, piece of cake..."

* * *

**Piece of cake?? Reeeaallyy..??**

**Read and Review! ;D please and thank you.. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 A Favor

**Enjoy, everyone.. ;)**

* * *

Wearing a tank top and nothing but a flimsy skirt for her bottoms, a fine, gorgeous young lady sat comfortably on a chair behind her favorite desk. I may have exaggerated the adjectives for quite a bit but trust me when I say that this particular young lady is truly a _fine_ one.

Infamous for her love—no—obsession of gold and mandarin oranges, not to mention her fierce attitude and sneaky ways, this particular lady can be quite a handful sometimes. But, of course, there is something she is quite famous for. And that is the fact that she was graced with an absolutely exceptional navigational capability. You may think that I am again, exaggerating. Allegedly, my dear readers, I assure you that I'm not.

Nami sat seriously as she stared at her newly finished map. She had been scanning for any mistakes that might have been overlooked while she was making it. However basic it may seem, it was a very crucial part, for she cannot afford to let her captain lay eyes on it if there are any. Though, even if there aren't any mistakes, their captain wouldn't be able to understand a map, anyway. The navigator chuckled as she remembered their idiotic leader.

After having briefly scanned her map and deciding it was finished, she deftly sat back on her chair and took the time to feel pleased with her work. It wasn't until someone knocked on her door that she stood up and stretched. Apparently, she had fallen asleep—it was already late in the evening during the time she had finished her map.

Nami glanced at the time as she walked towards the door. The clock read, '4:00 AM.' Too early for Sanji to be giving her the usual complimentary pickings. _Maybe he decided to wake up earlier._ Nami thought as she opened the door.

What a surprise it was to find out that it was not the cook who was currently standing on her doorway, but a seemingly half-asleep Zoro holding what appears to be a glass filled with something Nami couldn't able to distinguish.

"Eh? Z—Zoro?" It was all she could utter given the fact that this was something she did not expect. Honestly, who would expect something like this from that cheeky _and_ lazy swordsman? "Ne, Zoro… are you awake?"

Zoro suppressed a snore as he tried to shake himself awake. "Huh?" He almost forgot why he was there. "Hmm… Ah, this is for you." The swordsman remembered the glass he was carrying.

Nami stood there, stumped, as Zoro held the drink in front of her. "E—eh?! For what? Zoro, it's four in the morning, for heaven's sake! What in Davy Jones' name brought you here?!"

Zoro yawned as if he had ignored everything the navigator just said. "Did that Curly-brows come here before me?" He asked as he wiped the stupor out of his eye.

"Eh? Curly-what?"

"Sanji."

"Oh. I've already told you, didn't I?" This conversation was getting on Nami's delicate nerves. "It's too early, you dimwit!"

"OUCH!! Oi! What did you do that for?!" The navigator had tried to punch some sense into him. But Zoro missed the sense and received just the punch, which was very painful, by the way.

"You were getting on my nerves!" Nami yelled, shaking his fist at Zoro, but not too loudly as she might wake the rest of the crew up. "What do you want, anyway?!"

"I told you, I came to give you this drink!" Zoro replied, still holding the glass in front of him as he covered his newly acquired lump.

The navigator calmed slightly, eyeing the glass carefully. "Oh, is that so?"

Zoro rubbed the bump on his head, obviously irritated as he mumbled, "stupid woman."

"What was that you said?!"

_**Inside Nami's room, a few minutes later…**_

Zoro sat cross-legged on Nami's bed with his arms crossed. He now had three bumps in his head, which made him resemble a funny-looking cartoon character I once saw. Was it Mickey Mouse? Oh, no. Mickey had only two bumps on his head… or was it his ears? Oh well, we'll have to thrive on that later.

The navigator stood firmly in front of Zoro as if she was some kind of parent. She had her arms on either side of her waist, glaring intently at the swordsman sitting in front of him and trying to determine if this wasn't just some kind of practical joke. The moment she was sure it wasn't, Nami sighed and sat beside him.

"What was it that you _really_ want?" The navigator said calmly. "And your excuse _better_ be good." She was getting really sleepy and apparently, so was Zoro. But Nami was no sleepyhead—WHACK!—she slapped the swordsman awake. "You're not here to sleep, are you?"

Zoro frowned as he grazed his sore cheek. "Dam—I mean, I was just trying to give you that drink." He grunted and pointed at the table where the glass was.

Nami raised a brow. "What exactly is that drink, anyway?"

The swordsman looked up for a moment. "Eh… water, I think."

"Water?"

"Water."

"Water?!"

"You deaf, woman?"

BANG!! Guess how many bumps poor Zoro has now.

"You came all the way here—SO early in the morning—_just_ to give me water?!" Nami shook her fist violently while a vein pumped so terribly hard in her temple.

Zoro, who now has four bumps on his head, looked at her as he held his bruises gently. "Y—y-yeah?" He answered reluctantly.

BANG!! And now he has five.

"I could've done that myself, you idiot!!" Nami almost yelled, baring her teeth. She touched her forehead and closed her eyes, her brows still furrowed as she tried to calm herself. "What makes you think I would believe that you—of all people!—would _actually_ wake up and deliver me a glass of water? I admit that it's a sweet gesture, and I won't be surprised if Sanji did it. But coming from _you_? I don't think so."

The navigator cooled down for a bit. She glared at Zoro suspiciously as she slowly leaned towards him. And now, her face was dangerously close to his. "Tell me the truth." She mouthed angrily. Her voice sounded low and threatening.

Zoro felt a drop of sweat trickle down the side of his face. His heart was pounding fast and tremendously hard, it felt as if it might explode. Why was he so nervous? Why was it that with every unrelenting second that she glared at him, his heart would hammer harder in his chest? Why was he frozen in that spot, thinking of all these things when he could just answer right away?

Was he… in love? Well, I daresay, there's certainly one way to find out.

Zoro held Nami's waist and leaned his face closer. The navigator was deeply confused by his sudden action and was about to protest but his lips had already conquered hers. Nami was taken aback. She wanted to break off but never expected that she would be lost in the heat of Zoro's breath in her lips. The navigator had never known he could kiss like this. She wasn't even sure then, that he even knows how to kiss. She had always thought that Zoro was someone who knows nothing of pleasing a woman. Oh, how wrong she was.

The swordsman slid a hand under her hair, caressing her neck. He slowly shifted his other hand towards her chin and pulled it down in order for his burning tongue to work its way in her mouth. Nami was completely mesmerized by all this that she didn't notice her eyelids giving way. Her body involuntary climbed on Zoro's lap, trying to savor every bit of goodness he has to give. Her skin was tingling excitedly. It seems that Nami's brain had been shut down temporarily; allowing her body to move on its own in accordance to the pleasure it was receiving.

Zoro was running out of breath. And so he thought hard: His heart wasn't pounding hard anymore. He wasn't frozen in the spot anymore. And he can think clearly now. _Nah, I'm definitely not in love._ The swordsman finally realized. And boy, was he relieved that he did. It seems that the reason he was nervous a while ago was because his head didn't want to receive another one of Nami's hits and so it had to think up a solution to this. That was what caused his heart to beat so very anxiously.

BANG!! There goes another bump. "You idiot!!" Nami had wasted no time in striking Zoro's head as soon as he had broken off. "How dare you kiss me!! Why the hell—" BANG!! "—did you do that?!"

Zoro yawned as if he had ignored everything she had yelled at him. He didn't even notice the new bumps he had, let alone bothered to count them. He was too busy thinking. It was a relief knowing he was not in love with Nami. But how was he going to prove anything to Sanji now?

BANG!! "Are you even listening to me?!" Nami was obviously infuriated. She kept shaking his fist at the bumpy-headed swordsman. BANG! BANG!! BANG!! B—

With a serious face, Zoro caught the navigator's wrist just before she was about to hit him again. Nami's fist was trembling and the anger can still be seen in her face. They were both silent.

"Oi, Nami." Zoro finally said. "I've got a favor to ask."

* * *

**I wonder what that is.. heh.. ;) Read and review please.. **


End file.
